


First Day Jitters

by Heavenly_Pearl



Series: Adventures in Sailormoonland [27]
Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Pearl/pseuds/Heavenly_Pearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helios begins a new life as a regular high school student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: "Sailor Moon" is the property of Naoko Takeuchi.
> 
> AUTHOR’S NOTE: Written for the “First Day Of School” challenge at the “sailormoonland” community at Livejournal

Helios came to a stop in front of Crystal Tokyo Academy, his grip on his briefcase tightening as he fought back his nerves.

As priest of Elysion, he had never attended school before. The Maenads had seen to his education, teaching him everything from mathematics to literature. Though he had passed the entrance exam with flying colors, the real test would begin today, as he started his new life as a normal high school student.

"Helios!"

He turned around and smiled as he saw Serenity running toward him, her long pigtails flapping in the wind behind her.

"Good morning, maiden," he said when she reached him. "You look cute in that uniform."

"I do?" She blushed. "You look nice, too. Except…"

"What?"

Serenity moved closer toward him, reaching for his crooked tie. His heart pounding at her proximity, she expertly re-knotted it. "There, now you're perfect!"

"Thanks. I've never worn one of these before, so I had no idea what I was doing." Helios glanced back at the school. "Just like now…"

She slipped her hand into his and gave it a squeeze. "Don't worry, I'll be right here beside you. I'll teach you everything you need to know."

"Thanks."


End file.
